


Distracción

by Alendarkstar



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Manny no puede evitar la distracción que es Zoe para él.
Relationships: Zoe Aves/Manny Rivera





	Distracción

Distracción   
Disclaimer: El Tigre pertenece a: Jorge R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua.  
Manny estaba aburrido y lo odiaba. Normalmente estaría con Frida improvisando un equipo de deportes extremos, planeando cómo conseguir dinero o metiéndose en problemas, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada en esos momentos. No era algo que Manny le reprochara, sabía que faltaba poco para el Festival de Bandas y lo importante que era para su amiga dar una buena presentación.   
Pateó una botella con fuerza, deseando poder encontrar una forma de matar el aburrimiento. No calculó la fuerza que utilizó por lo que se fue demasiado lejos y temiendo quedarse sin nada que lo distrayera decidió ir a buscarla. Cuando se encontró con Cuervo Negro tuvo la esperanza de que ella pudiera ayudarlo con su problema y ciertamente no se equivocaba.  
—Que bueno verte, te estaba buscando.  
—¿Para? —preguntó Manny sorprendido. Hubo un tiempo en el que solían salir juntos, pero Manny no estaba seguro de qué etiqueta darle a lo que tenían o si tenían algo.  
—Para ir a una fiesta ¿me acompañas?  
Manny pensó en negarse. Sabía que ni Frida ni su padre aprobarían lo que estaba por hacer, pero al final el aburrimiento fue más fuertemente y decidió acompañarla. Recordaba haberse divertido mucho en compañía de la villana y estaba seguro de que ella podría ser la distracción que deseaba.  
La siguió hasta el basurero municipal y cuando la vio subir el muro, decidió que era el momento de transformarse en El Tigre. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al estar en el interior del basurero encontró a un grupo de villanos. Todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados como para prestar atención a los recién llegados. Algunos estaban comiendo y otros reventando piñatas. El Tigre reconoció a varios superhéroes e inclusive una piñata demasiado parecida a él.   
Dicho descubrimiento no hizo que El Tigre tuviera deseos de irse. Si bien la mayoría de sus acciones eran más del tipo heroicas, lo cierto era que no había decido qué clase de Tigre sería, por más que su padre y abuelo insistían, directa o indirectamente, que eligiera el mismo camino que ellos habían tomado.  
—Trata de no llamar demasiado la atención —le dijo Cuervo Negro. El Tigre pudo notar en ella una expresión burlona.  
—Creo saber por qué lo dices.  
—¿Eh? No es por la piñata, ninguno de los dos tenemos invitación y a ellos no les agradan los colados.   
El Tigre no se sentía sorprendido por las palabras de Cuervo Negro. Desde la primera vez que la vio tuvo la sensación de que ella solía hacer lo que quería en cuando quisiera. Era algo que le había atraído en ese entonces y que seguía gustandole a pesar de lo que había pasado entre los dos.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos y comenzaron a comer. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los criminales notarán a los infiltrados y que intentarán expulsarlos de la fiesta por las malas. El Doctor Chipotle fue el primero en notarlos. Intentó atacar, pero El Tigre logró bloquear su ataque y usando su garra extensible lo mandó a volar muy lejos del lugar de la fiesta.  
Ni a Cuervo Negro ni al Tigre les asustó ver a todos los villanos dispuestos a atacarlos. Ambos se colocaron espalda contra espalda y se turnaron para golpear a los villanos y para robar la comida.  
Cada vez que un criminal intentaba acercarse era detenido por las fuertes patadas de Cuervo Negro o por las afiladas garras del Tigre. Los movimientos de ambos eran veloces por lo que tampoco tuvieron la oportunidad de golpearlos. La ventaja numérica dejó de existir después de unos pocos minutos y los dos infiltrados lograron encontrar una manera para escapar y de paso llevarse más de la mitad de la comida.  
—¡Eso fue divertido! —comentó El Tigre cuando se encontraron a una distancia segura del lugar de la fiesta.  
—Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido —agregó Cuervo Negro antes de acercarse a El Tigre y besar sus labios.  
Ella se fue de inmediato y El Tigre estaba demasiado sorprendido para poder seguirla. Llevó uno de sus dedos hasta los labios y rememoró el beso, deseando volver a verla pronto.


End file.
